Hero
by rebeccalynng
Summary: James is in an abusive relationship and his best friend helps him out of the relationship. He moves aways and has a hard time trusting getting into another relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kames story so bare with me!

I sat there in the corner of mine and my boyfriends bedroom shaking violently as he was screaming at me, bracing myself for the beating I would always get when he got angry about something. Beau would always take his aggression and anger out on me when I had nothing to do with it.

"You know I don't like you on the phone with other guys, I don't care if you are best friends or not! All relationships start with friendship!" He said as he kicked me in the gut for the 5th time that argument. I winced in pain. This all started because my best friend called me and I answered and Beau saw it and gave me a look, I knew what was next so I had to quickly come up with an excuse of why I had to go.

"B-Beau he's my friend! I don't have feelings for him I-I have feelings for you, I-I love you!" I barely got out

"Yeah, yeah, all cheaters tell their partners they love them and then go fuck their side bitch!" He said punching me this time in the face.

"I-I'm not cheating!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Beau rolled his eyes "Whatever, you're not worth my energy faggot!" He hissed and walked away. I sat on the floor and jut let the tears come, this was too much. What is wrong with me that I can't be loved? Why? I sat there for a good 30 minutes then decided to get up to grab clothes and a towel and headed for the shower. This was pretty much an every day occurrence, I remember when James Diamond was so confident, never worried about anything, was always happy and always made others laugh. I started crying once again as I was in the shower thinking about how much the times have changed and I have changed. I regret ever getting into this relationship! I am going to get out of this relationship regardless of what it takes! Being sneaky will be the only way around it,

I know if Beau were to find out, I would get a beating. The best way to get out is without him knowing and making sure he does not come after me. I finished washing myself up and got out of the shower, when I got out Beau was at work so I took this time to call my best friend and ask him to meet me so I could tell him everything! I never knew that my life would come to this, come to me having to hide things from my best friend, come to me lying to him when he asked what all these bruises were from, come to me lying when he asked me to hang out and I told him I couldn't because I had plans with Beau when really I had a black and blue eye and I didn't want questions. I picked up my phone, was I really going to meet up with him and tell him? I sucked in a breath. No, I am no longer afraid of Beau, no matter what happens!

"Hey J-Dawg! What's up?" I heard my best friend Logan say on the phone cheerfully, I sucked in a breath.

"Hey Loges.. I have something I need to tell you and it's really important. Can we meet at Cafe Havana in like 10?" I asked with hopes he would say yes.

"Yeah.. Of course! Is everything okay?" I could hear the fear and confusion in his voice.

I sighed "I will explain when I see you okay? I promise!"

"Alright then, I will see you in 10." He quickly said, I know he was nervous and wanted to get out of the house as fast as he could.

I grabbed my coat and starting walking to Cafe Havana, it was mine and Logan's favorite spot. I was in deep thought as I walked to the cafe, how was I going to be discrete about leaving Beau? He had connections to mobs and gangsters. Fear started creeping in and the tears started coming. No, he was not going to get the best of me, he was not going to win, I was goddammit! I looked up and noticed I was at the cafe, I opened the door and heard Logan's voice.

"James!" I heard Logan call and instantly my nerves calmed down and I smiled at him as I walked over to the table, he already had my coffee and pastry, man this guy knows me well! As I got closer I heard him gasp. Yeah, did I mention this is Logan's first time seeing me without makeup to cover the bruises? There was some I couldn't hide but not this badc I didn't put makeup on to cover it up, I was done hiding. "Oh my God James! Did you get mugged?! Are you okay?!" He said frantically feeling me, did I also mention Logan is in medical school to become a doctor? Yeah, his fear is magnified now that he knows what can happen.

I sighed "No, I didn't get mugged.." I looked down as I sat in front of him.

"Then what the fuck happened?" He asked genuinely concerned and assertive.

I looked up at him and stared right in his eyes "Logan.. I have been wanting to tell you for so long but B-Beau..." I started getting teary eyed, so I looked away. I didn't even have to finish my sentence because I visibly noticed Logan tense, he cracked his neck and took a breath.

"I am going to fucking kill him!" He said angrily as he went to get up, my eyes widened and I stopped him.

"N-No! You can't Logan! He will hurt you! I don't want you getting hurt like I did!" I said as tears started falling.

"James he deserves to pay!" Logan said in a firm tone.

"I know trust me, I want him to pay! But I need to l-leave him first before I can make him pay! I need your help Logan! I need you to help me come up with a plan!" I said pleading

"Okay! What do I have to do?" Logan said looking up at me with determined eyes.

"Well, first things first, I need to change my name. I don't want him to be able to ever find me." I said, Logan nodded "Secondly, I need to leave town, I don't want to risk the chance of running into him."

Logan nodded "We also need to find us a job and a place for us to stay!"

I looked up at him "Logan you don't have to come with me, you have a great job here and you are in medical school."

"My credits can transfer." He said matter of fact. "Secondly, you are not going through this alone James!" He said looking determined.

I nodded knowing I could not change his mind. We continued to come up with a plan.


	2. Fear

Kames story part 2.

Thanks for the few reviews I got! They were great!

To answer your question, this is a slash story and it will be Kames! :)

Enjoyyyy!

"Okay, so where does Beau work again?" Logan asked me.

We were currently sitting on the floor in his bedroom coming up with a plan but we had to begin with the basic information about Beaus schedule. Where he works, when he comes home, where he goes for lunch. If I was going to escape, it has to be flawless, he will catch it if it isn't.

"He works at Disco." I answered Logan's question. Disco is a nightclub and Beau is the owner of said nightclub. It was unfortunate because before I met Beau I loved going there, that is actually where I met Beau.

"Okay and what time does he go in and get off?" Logan asked writing down the name of the nightclub

"Monday through Thursday he goes in at 5 and gets off at 10pm and Friday through Sunday he goes in at 8pm and gets off at 2am." I answered and Logan nodded acknowledging my information.

"Good! We are gonna do this James, we will get you out of here at the perfect time! Now, when are his meetings normally?" Gosh, he is asking so many questions but I know he is just trying to help me.

"It depends on the day, normally they are right before he goes in. He normally calls me to check in but I would have to get ahold of his schedule somehow each week."

"Do you think you can get a copy?" He asked me with hope.

At that moment a lightbulb when on! "Yes! I know all his passwords, I can make every e-mail he gets come to my e-mail too!" I said with excitement. We just may be able to pull this off.

"Sweet!" Logan said high fiving me "Well, I think that is enough planning for tonight!" He said smiling "How about we go grab a burger?" He asked

I smiled "Sounds yummy! Fresh air sounds nice!" I said getting up.

We both headed for the door, I have to find a way to do this. I need to know his every move so I am one step ahead of him at all times! I can't let Beau win this! I have to be smarter then him and definitely have to be clever. We pulled up to Fry Burger and got out of the car, I looked at the time, I had 2 hours before Beau would be home.

"Hey Logan! What can I get you?" This short Latino said with the cutest smile ever, His name tag read Carlos, how cute. He obviously knew Logan, I looked up and noticed Logan checking him out, I knew Logan was gay too so It didn't bother me but it did bother me he didn't tell me he has a lover boy.

"Y-Yeah, can I get a fry lovers burger without pickles." Logan said smiling at the young Latino

"Sure!" He said cheerfully. "What can I get you?" He asked turning to me

I looked over the menu "Um, I will get the same thing as Logan here." I said smirking at Logan, knowing he knows I said his name on purpose. Logan started blushing and I chuckled lowly knowing what I just did.

"Okay, your total is $6.75" he said with a sweet smile.

I reached for my wallet and Logan quickly stopped me, I looked at him confused "I got this." I said trying to get my wallet.

"James you don't have a job, I really don't want you spending Beaus money and getting hurt" I looked at him and I saw the seriousness in his eyes, I nodded and let him pay. Carlos handed us the receipt

"See you next time Logan and Logan's friend!"

I chuckled "The names James!" I said smiling and grabbing our food and sitting down.

"Who is your new lover boy?" I said squinting and raising my eyebrows once I got to the table.

He was blushing hardcore "W-What are you talking about?"

I laughed "Don't act stupid with me!"

"I-I'm not. What are you talking about?" He asked still blushing

"Logan come on!" I said palming my forehead

"I-I really don't know!" He said acting dumb. This nigga was gonna play games with me?

"Hortense Logan Henderson! I will tell him your real name is Hortense!" I said crossing my arms.

Logan gasped "You wouldn't!"

I nodded "I so would!"

He sighed "Fine, I met him at a Star Wars convention.." He said so low I could barely hear him

I furrowed my eyebrows "A Star Wars convention?"

He nodded and I lost it. I started belly laughing, I was laughing so hard I could barely breath and it was even funnier because Logan was pouting and let's be honest, he is hilarious when he is Pouting and mad. "Let the force be with you!" I laughed and continued to make jokes about Star Wars.

"Are you done now?" Logan said crossing his arms

I stopped laughing and cleared my throat "Yeah, I'm done but I have a quick question?"

He looked at me skeptical "What?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Did the force bring you two together?" I said laughing and slapping my knee, I was just too darn funny. I loved being with Logan, I can always laugh so hard and forget about my life with Beau. I haven't laughed this hard in so long!

"Ha-ha." He said with such a serious tone.

I chuckled "But in all seriousness, are you with Carlos or are you just talking?"

Logan shrugged "I don't know, I mean I've talked to him everyday but we have never hung out outside of the convention.. I guess you could say talking?"

I nodded, getting serious now. "Have you asked him to hang out?"

Logan shook his head no "I haven't"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Logan, he may be shy or not know you are into him.." I said looking at him.

Logan smirked "Trust me, he knows I like him.." He said winking

I gasped "You did not send him a picture of your dick?!"

He nodded "Sure did!"

I laughed "Couple things, 1 that is nasty and 2 you aren't even together yet!"

He sighed "I know but I was hoping that would help him make the move towards me since I was vulnerable with him in that way.."

I sighed "Well, that is kinda smart!"

"Exactly! I just don't know how to ask him out without being weird and awkward with it you know?"

I nodded "I got you!" I said as I went to get up, Logan gasped. "No! James, don't!" I was already half way to the counter

"Back for more?" He said chuckling

I shook my head "Nope, so Logan is to nervous to ask you to hang out so will you hang out with him?"

He looked at me with shock and chuckled "Sure, but make sure to tell him I am not going to hurt him, he looks like he is about to have a heart attack"

I chuckled "I will! Text him okay?"

He nodded and I walked away "See Loges, no big deal. He said yes and that he will text you."

Logan looked like he was going to freak out. "He did?!"

I nodded and Logan lunged for me and gave me a hug. "Oh thank you! Oh thank you!" I chuckled "You're welcome but we better get going, Beau gets home in 30 minutes." He nodded and we quickly got up and headed for my apartment.

I was always nervous going home, nervous of what I would walk into, I was always scared he had a bad day at work and would take it out on me like he always does. I got into Logan's car and we quickly headed for the apartment. He never knew I left the apartment, he only let me leave if I went grocery shopping, that is why I don't know anyone, except Logan and that is because I was working with Logan before Beau made me quit my job. Beau never liked Logan so if he finds out I am hanging out with Logan still, he will beat me. We pulled up and I got out of the car

"Bye Loges!" I said smiling

"Bye James!" He waved and smiled as I started walking upstairs.

I got to my apartment door and unlocked it, I went inside and turned the foyer light on.

"Where were you James?" I heard a deep voice say.

DUN DUN DUN!

I hope you guys are liking this story so far!


	3. Big changes

SOOO, how do you do an authors note? I can't figure it out! :(

My heart sunk when I heard his deep voice, I didn't know what I was going to do, what excuse I was going to make. I know if I told him I was with Logan he would flip, so I decided to tell him I went to get a burger but alone.

"I-I went to Fry Burger and got a burger." I said with fear in my voice.

"There is no way you went to eat alone! That faggot went with you, didn't he?" He said standing up and getting in my face.

"N-no! I was alone! I-I swear it!" I said putting my hands up.

"I don't believe you!" He said getting even closer to my face.

I finally got the courage to stand up to him. "You know what? I am not lying and if you can't believe me then oh well! I'm done with you Beau, you are fucking insane! I am so tired of the beatings, I am so tired of the fear, I just am tired!" My eyes widened as soon as that left my lips. I could not believe I had the courage to say that. He looked at me dumbfounded and when he came back to reality, he stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

This is my chance to get my stuff and get out of here while I still had courage! I grabbed my cell phone and called Logan

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone.

"I need you to come get me, I told Beau I was leaving. Pack your things too!" I said rushing around and getting my stuff

"Okay, I will! I'm on my way." Logan said and I heard a click. I quickly grabbed a suitcase and grabbed everything. I heard a knock on the door about an hour later and I knew it was Logan. I opened the door and it was.

"What do you need help with?" He asked looking around

I shook my head "I got everything. Come on Fox!" Fox came running down the hall and I clipped his leash "Alright, let's go!" He nodded and we both headed down the stairs "We need to get the first flight out to New York tonight and book a hotel." I said grabbing my phone and looking at flights "I found one that is $60 dollars a person one way. It leaves at 11:30 and its its 10:30 right now. Is that okay?"

He nodded "Whatever we have to do. Book it!" He said and gave me his card.

"Logan I don't need your card! I have money in savings!"

"Exactly, savings. Save the money so we have it until we get a job!" He said and honestly, that sounded like a good idea. I nodded and took his card and entered in the information as Logan was driving to the airport.

"So I looked up hotels, I found one that allow pets for a $100 a night, it's a nice one!" I said looking at Logan.

"Yeah, let's do it!" He said and I nodded and got my card and payed for the hotel without him knowing. As soon as we got to the airport, I got this overwhelming sense of relief and was excited for this new adventure with Logan.

We went up to the counter clerk and showed her the confirmation number.

"Thank you.." She typed the information in the computer. "I see you have a dog?" I nodded "Okay, you have to go to Terminal T and put him there and at the end of you flight, they will give him back to you. Enjoy your flight!" She said with a smile on her face as she handed us our tickets

"Thanks!" Logan said smiling.

We went to terminal T and dropped Fox off. We sat and waited for them to call our zone. I can't believe we are actually doing this, bye Beau and bye Los Angeles!

"At this time we are going to call Zone A to board flight 153 to New York City, New York." A man called over the intercom. This was it. We both got up and boarded the plane, I took a deep breath, this was pretty crazy! I sat in my seat, next to Logan.

They went over all emergency protocols in an event of a crash. We fastened our seatbelt's and the pilot took off.

I was looking out the window, just thinking. I felt so much relief but so much fear at the same time. I didn't want Beau to ever find me or come after me and that possibility scared me. I know Logan would do whatever it took but he's not Superman. In order to live life, you have to be hurt, you have to be broken down to understand the beauty of life and be grateful. I am going to enjoy my life from this point on and that made me happy, to be able to enjoy the simple things like going to a movie with my friends and not worrying if my boyfriend will find out, I smiled at that reality.

"You okay buddy?" Logan asked looking at me with curious eyes.

I smiled "Yeah, this is all just surreal. Finally I will have freedom and will be able to do what I want, be friends with who I want. It is going to be fantastic!"

He smiled "I am happy for you James! I want you to enjoy life!"

I smiled "Thank you so much for everything Logan!"

"You're welcome buddy! What are best friends for?" He shrugged.

"I know but it doesn't mean they have to be like that."

"I know, I'm just amazing.. No biggie." He shrugged

I laughed, he's such a nerd. I laid my head against the head rest and fell fast asleep.

"James.." I felt Logan nudging me slightly.

"Hmm?" I breathed out.

"We're here, time to get to up." He said and I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was off the plane. I got up and grabbed my bag and followed Logan off the plane.

The minute I got out of the plane, I saw how beautiful New York really was.

"Wow!" Logan and I both said in unison. All the lights were just so beautiful, I can only imagine this place during the day!

We walked out the terminal and into the main airport, we walked over to baggage claim and got our luggage.

"Now to get Fox!" I said excitedly. We walked over to the pet holding area. "Hi, I am here to pick my dog Fox Diamond up" I said smiling

The guy smiled and nodded and went into the back go get Fox. "Here you are!" He said smiling and handing me Fox.

"Thank you!" I said taking Fox and leaving. We flagged down a taxi and told him the address to the hotel.

We got to the hotel and checked in, Logan wasn't too happy that I payed for the hotel but whatever. We got into the hotel room and I immediately changed and passed out. It was 3am here, I would have to definitely get used to the time difference! So far New York is amazing!


	4. New city, New Opportunities

Kames story part 4

Thank you guys for all the reviews! It seriously gives me motivation to keep going! Now, does anyone know how to do an authors note? I cannot figure it out! :(

I was woken up to the sound of my phone ringing, I looked at the clock and it was 8am, I sighed as I reached for my phone, a huge part of me was nervous it was Beau, I looked at the caller I.D and it was a number and area code I had never seen before!

"Hello?" I answered with a sleepy, groggy voice.

"Hello, is this James Diamond?" A man asked over the phone.

"Um, yes, this is James Diamond, and may I ask who this is?" I asked friendly, I knew I I had applied to many jobs so I didn't want to ruin it by being an ass.

"Great! This is Kendall Knight from Johnson incorporated. I am calling regarding your application as a receptionist. Are you interested in maybe coming in for a interview around 3 o'clock today?" He asked. This guy seemed very professional and nice!

My eyes widened, I got called for an interview! I looked at the time, it was 1:30, I could make it there by 3! "I am definitely interested in this position and will gladly come in for a interview!" I said excitedly.

"Great! Have a wonderful day and we will see you at 3 o'clock!" The man on the phone said.

"Thank you!" I said and hung up. "Logan!" I said jumping up and down and hitting him.

"Hmm?" He said with a sleepy voice.

"I got called for a job interview today 3 o'clock!" I said super ecstatic

He quickly jumped up "WHAT?! Are you serious?! That's awesome!" He said being so excited for me!

"Yep! I'm so happy! I have no clue what to wear..." I started rambling as I was throwing clothes out of my suitcase. I ramble when I get super nervous or excited.

"James, calm down! We will find you something to wear!" Logan said as he pulled back the covers and got up to help me find an outfit. "Okay, what about this?" Logan asked holding up a blue button up shirt with black pants.

"Yeah, that looks good!" Logan answered

I nodded and quickly hopped in the shower, I hope this job works out for me! I'm really excited! I got out of the shower and fixed my hair and threw on my clothes. "Logan I need your help!" I yelled from the bathroom, I didn't get an answer "Logan!" I yelled a bit louder, still no answer, I sighed and went out of the bathroom, I didn't see him. "Logan?" I called once more, I looked down and saw a note

"Good luck at your interview, I am going job hunting! Logan" I sighed and put the paper, guess I'll have to figure something else out.

I finished getting ready and headed out to the interview, I was so nervous! I typed the address into my GPS and flagged down a taxi, he quickly took me there, I payed the taxi and got out. The building was all glass and beautiful! I was in shock. I looked at my phone and saw that it read 2:45! I was early and I knew that was a good thing.

I walked inside the building and stopped at the lady at the front desk, she was texting and smacking her gum, maybe they are firing her and that is why I am here.

"Excuse me?" I said and she looked up

"What?" She answered with an attitude, no lie she was ratchet.

I just wanted to punch this bitch! "I am here for an interview." I said and she pointed

"Second door on your right."

I didn't say anything and walked there, I opened the door and came to another receptionist. "Hi! How are you today?" She said with a bright smile.

I smiled, it was refreshing to have someone nice. "I'm doing good thanks for asking. I am here for an interview with someone named Kendall Knight?"

She smiled "Yes, let me page him." I nodded "Kendall, your 3 o'clock interview is here."

"Thanks Camille, I will be right there!" A man said, who I'm assuming to be Kendall said over the phone. "He will be right with you." I nodded and sat down.

The more I sat and thought about this situation, the more nerve wrecking it was! I am seriously at a job interview, it is pretty crazy!

I sat patiently waiting to be called back for the interview. I watched everybody as they ran around happily doing their j

obs. I loved the atmosphere here, everyone seemed happy.

"James Diamond?" I heard a deep voice say, I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes.

SO sorry for the long delay, I have been on vacation! Sorry!


End file.
